


Quiet Spaces

by orangescribbles



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangescribbles/pseuds/orangescribbles
Summary: Kuro considers Mahiru in the more peaceful moments of their life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReverberatingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/gifts).



> Something short to keep both my friend and I alive while we drown in responsibilities HAHAHA stay strong friends, break's just around the corner q w q)9 Anyway, hope you enjoy what I hope is a tender moment or something o w o
> 
> Also exists on Tumblr under the same username so, nope, didn't steal it my friends u w u)b

Looking at Mahiru tends to pull Kuro's very breath from his chest, leaving him winded and more tired than he's ever known himself to be. Even during the quietest of moments that pass between them, Kuro feels a light-headedness overcome him. Oddly enough, Kuro finds that his shortness of breath is more pronounced in the interludes amid the chaos sown by Tsubaki and C3. 

He chalks it up to the intrinsically tiring nature of his eve. 

Yet even that fails to explain the stuttering of his thoughts and parchedness of his throat when he spots Mahiru managing to settle quietly in the spaces of the apartment. Kuro's breath catches as Mahiru pulls over a well worn blanket over his shoulders and curls up into the end of the couch, against the trickling light of the setting sun that peers through the curtains. The last of the sunlight catches onto the soft curves of Mahiru's cheeks, highlighting the youthfulness that's yet to leave, and dyes his lashes and hair in faint orange hues. Kuro himself feels a rising redness in his cheeks at the sight of his eve with softly shut eyes and a tender edged smile. 

The contented sigh coming from Mahiru jumpstarts Kuro's heart, making it drum steadily against his chest. His fingers twitch nervously and his palms become clammy but he keeps his eyes on Mahiru. Kuro watches each rise and fall of Mahiru's chest, listens to the soft sounds of his breathing and takes in the serenity of the stillness that's typically absent in Mahiru. 

Even when Kuro's yet to catch his breath and there's only the bare light of the moon left to illuminate the apartment, he doesn't tear his eyes away. Instead, he counts the spaces between each of Mahiru's exhales while drumming his fingers to the marching beat in his chest. He trains his eyes over Mahiru's parted lips and notes the cool delicacy it takes under the moonlight. Forcing himself to steady his own breathing, Kuro finds himself drawing closer to Mahiru with a raised hand made to hover over pale cheeks. 

Using slow and deliberate movements, Kuro traces his fingers over Mahiru's cheekbones with a strange sort of gentleness. He runs them under wispy lashes and over a slightly rounded jaw, memorising the feel of warmth beneath his fingertips as he does so. 

Mahiru shifts minutely and Kuro's quick to retract his hand at the sight of bare wakefulness creeping over Mahiru. 

"Kuro?" Mahiru murmurs in a sleep addled voice, blearily looking at Kuro. "Is something the matter?" 

The quickened pace of his heartbeat is perhaps the most obvious answer but Kuro shakes his head and bites his tongue before his lips can open with impulsive sentiment. Kuro draws slightly further away and presses himself against the couch, "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Mahiru smiles at him sluggishly and offers a nod. However, rather than returning to the warmth of the couch's corner, Mahiru manages to burrow himself at Kuro's side. He lays his head against Kuro's chest and gives a deeper sigh of contentment before eventually drifting back to sleep. It makes the pounding of Kuro's heart even louder and disrupts the calm he's forced on his breathing. For a moment, Kuro stiffens and contemplates pulling away but the soothing warmth seeping into his clothes makes him hesitate. Tentatively wrapping an arm around Mahiru, Kuro allows himself to be lulled by his thrumming heartbeat and the soft breathing of his eve.


End file.
